No Sex, Just Sandwiches
by VenusDeOmnipotent
Summary: Harry awakes from a nightmare and goes downstairs for a sandwich. So does Ginny. One shot, really fluffy, hg.


Title: No Sex, Just Sandwiches

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, Harry? Completely mine. Don't pay any attention to the nose length. It's a family problem.

A/n: Ah well, I really should be either studying or doing my other stories, ne? This idea was too fluffy not to write, although it might be a little clichéd. Hell, it's fluff! Don't matter!

Harry opened his eyes, breathing hard. His hair was damp and his skin cold from sweat as he frantically looked left and right, relieved to see his bed curtains exactly as they were. Beyond his velvet drapes he could hear Ron snoring comfortably and he relaxed into his pillow. A nightmare, and nothing else. 'Go back to sleep, Potter,' he commanded himself, closing his eyes. 

Still, he thought as he tossed and turned, the screams…

His stomach growled, cementing his already growing idea of going to have a walk around the castle grounds, perhaps visiting Hagrid while he was at it. A sandwich sounded pretty good, too. Harry sat up and climbed out of bed, pulling a robe on over his pajamas. Treading softly, he made his way down the stairs of his dormitory.

When he reached the common room, he was slightly surprised but not at all unhappy to see the back of a red-haired girl's head leaning on the back of the large couch right in front of the fire. She didn't turn around as he approached.

"Hi Harry," said Ginny, taking a bite out of a huge sandwich and then looking up to see the mildly surprised look on his face. Harry noted that there was a pair of fluffy cat slippers on the floor near where Ginny sat cross legged on the couch, and thought that they were cute. Crookshanks was lying comfortably in her lap atop a woolen blanket.

"Hi," replied Harry, sitting down in the other corner and putting his feet up. "How'd you know it was me?"

Ginny shrugged, turning to face him and passing him one end of her blanket. "Thought you might come down here," she replied with her mouth full. She swallowed. "Couldn't sleep either."

"Yeah. Dreamed about my parents again."

"Me too," nodded Ginny, handing him a glass of chocolate milk. "About the diary, I mean. I didn't dream about my parents."

Harry nodded, drinking, and Ginny bit into her sandwich again.

Of late, the two Gryffindors had been having nightmares concerning the Dark Lord. Of course, this was a pretty normal experience for each of them, only lately, they'd been having them at the same times.

"What's that?" asked Harry, referring to the food in Ginny's hands.

"Tuna, cornflakes, bacon, lettuce, mayonnaise-"

"And cheese," Harry finished. "Terrible. What is Ron feeding you?"

Ginny stopped, then held it out in Harry's direction. "D'you want a bite?"

There was a pause, then Harry took a bite and made a face.

Ginny laughed a little. There was a plate with another sandwich on top of the table next to the couch which she reached for. Disturbed, Crookshanks awoke and scampered off. 

"Thought you might do that. Here."

Harry raised his eyebrows as she handed him the plate. On it was his sandwich. Growing up with the Dursleys hadn't made him very picky about the sandwiches he ate as long as the bits weren't alive or anything. He ate what he got, in this case, corned beef and egg with pepper. Lots of pepper. Gratefully, he reached for the plate. As he did so, their fingertips touched and Ginny's hand pulled back.

"Your fingers are really cold," she explained.

"Mmf?" asked Harry. He meant, "yeah?".

Ginny nodded. "Your feet, too."

'Colder than usual,' she thought. She held out her hand and he touched his fingertips to hers to compare temperature. He thought they felt very nice and warm. They stayed that way for a few seconds then dropped their hands.

Harry shrugged. "Thanks for the sandwich."

"Nah. Didn't want to have to walk down to the kitchens again with you, so I saved a bit of time."

"You know me too well."

Ginny blushed and hid it by biting into her rapidly finishing sandwich.

Harry dug into his as well, enjoying it and the youngest Weasley's company. On the other side of the settee, Ginny sat relaxed and content with her feet on top of the Boy-Who-Lived's.

The dreams faded from their memories like mist on a glass pane, like so many nightmares before them, and they snuggled further into the warm blanket.

Ten minutes later, the strange sandwiches and chocolate milk had been finished, and no sounds were made save for the crackling of the fireplace. Harry awoke from a light doze and discovered that Ginny was sleeping lightly on the other corner. He nudged her with his foot.

"Ginny?" he whispered. "Mmm.." was her reply. She also turned onto her side.

Harry found this mildly amusing and got off the couch to shake her slightly. "Come on, Gin," he said softly. "Time to go to bed."

Ginny nodded, eyes closed, and continued sleeping. As a response, Harry took the blanket off and slung it onto and arm. Ginny started a little, then allowed herself to be pulled up off the couch. Fazed, she put her feet into her fluffy slippers. Harry draped the blanket around her shoulders and she clutched it around her, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Side by side, and rather strangely, they silently made their way up to Ginny's Prefect quarters. This was not the first time, nor would it be the last. Harry knew the way nearly by heart. They stopped outside the door.

"In you go," said Harry, dislodging the sleepy Weasley. "Off to bed."

"Mmmhmm…" Ginny mumbled. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Goodnight, Ginny."

Without looking, Ginny stood on tiptoe and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. Then she turned and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Harry stood there for a moment, a little numb. Then he turned and walked in the direction of his dormitory. Next time, he thought, there should be more pepper. He began to grin idiotically.

Well, that's it..i'd continue but it would probably suck, no story anyway. What do you think? Please review and tell me.. I personally feel very happy and waffy right about now. I know it's kinda like 'Useless Wands'. Maybe I should do a series of useless fluffy vignettes. Hmmm…


End file.
